


All Roads Lead To You

by MaddieLuvsyou, WhoopwhoopRavenclaw



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a veterinarian student, Alternate Universe - College/University, And Matt is a medical student, Angst. Lots of angst, Everyone has some form of pining, F/F, F/M, Fluff, He's good with children tho, Human Allura, Human Coran (Voltron), Hunk is an engineer student, Keelin is a sassy lost child, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith can't reach top shelves XD, Keith has a baby child, Keith is a drop out, Keith's mom is savage af, Lance is a dance student, Lance needs manners, Lance's family is huge, M/M, Matt is my little bean, Modern AU, Pidge is a tech student, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro is a nursing student, Shiro must be protected at all costs, Single dad Keith, Someone give Benny a "bestest friend in the world" award, They all grew up together, They'll bang at some point Maddie promises, You'll have to rip the Texan Keith jokes from my cold dead hands, smol keith, so sweet prepare for teeth rotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieLuvsyou/pseuds/MaddieLuvsyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopwhoopRavenclaw/pseuds/WhoopwhoopRavenclaw
Summary: Keith never really wanted kids. He just wanted to live his life out as a gay hermit and create his masterpieces. But everything changes with one accident, while all he's left with is a daughter and a broken heart. Two years later, he and his daughter live a mudane life on a small farm. He struggles to be a single dad with no help. But when someone tries to enter his life, memories from the past come back and he pushes them away to save himself from heartbreak.^3^Lance McClain dreamed of being the best ballet dancer in the world. He dealt with years of disagreement and hate for it but he's about to make that true. When his friend Shiro invites everyone back to the town they all grew up in for summer break, Lance decides to tag along. He never realized he'd run into someone he hadn't seen in two years.^3^A/NMa: This is so cute? Like I'm dying.Em: I think we've got everything covered, but I feel like this needs something more.Ma: Like what?Em: I don't know...Ma:.......smut?Em: WTH NO!Ma:  Why not?! People love that stuff!Em: This is supposed to be cute not hot!Ma: YOU SAID ANGST EARLIER!!!Em: AS AN IDEA!!!Ma: FUCK YOU!!!





	1. Nope!

Keith never really understood children. Sure, he'd grown up in foster care with kids of many ages for a while before being adopted by his mother and father, but he still didn't understand them. They were loud, messy, and extremely good at getting into things they weren't supposed to. And no child was better at it than his own daughter. After leaving her in her playpen in the living room to use the bathroom, he found her gone. Instead of somewhere normal like the stairway or the closet, he instead found her perched on top of the fridge, her bottle in one hand and a cookie in the other. He stood with his arms crossed staring her down, and to be completely honest she stared right back. It was a little unsettling to have a two-year-old stare at you with such ferocity while shoving a cookie in her mouth.

"Keelin, sweetie, baby girl. What are you doing exactly?" Keelin held up a cookie and gestured to it with her bottle.

"Cookie, Daddy cookie." She babbled softly. Keith smiled softly and nodded in understanding.

"Oh really Keelin, well Daddy remembers telling you it's time for breakfast not cookies. Come on down." He walked over to the fridge and held his arms out to her. She slid towards him and let him take her off. Keith hadn't noticed the slobbery cookie in her hand until it was shoved into his mouth. He went to pull it out until he saw Keelin smiling at him, her eyes bright. He cringed slightly at the cookie's flavor and proceeded to chew the cookie.

"Mmm thanks, Keelin. That was delicious?" He phrased it as a question because he honestly didn't know how to distinguish between the formula that covered it and the cookie itself. By the time Keith finally got Keelin into her highchair, it was almost eight o'clock. He made sure she was strapped in tightly and walked across the kitchen to begin breakfast. He pulled out eggs, bread, butter, bacon, and pancake mix. Once he had everything going on the stove, he turned to check on Keelin. She was playing with a red stuffed lion toy. He smiled sadly and continued to watch her. He thought back on how he acquired the toy when she was just born. The landline phone ringing broke him from his thoughts. He walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello, Kogane residence. This is Keith." He put the phone between his ear and shoulder before going back to finishing breakfast. Turns out it was his mother on the line.

"Hi, sweetie. I was just calling to see if Shiro had gotten ahold of you." Keith flipped a pancake and hummed softly.

"No, I haven't talked to him at all. Why do you ask?" His mother sighed and Keith felt himself tense up.

"Keith... Shiro and some of your friends from high school are coming back to town today for summer break." Keith gulped and shook his head.

"No no no nunununo. Nope!"

"Keith-,"

"Momma, none of them know about Keelin! What am I supposed to do!?" Keith's mother attempted to calm him down but he was already gripping his hair and panicking. "What if he tries to visit and asks who she is!?"

"Keith calm down sweetheart. Besides, I think... I think it's time you tell him, sweetie. You don't have to tell him  _how_ you got her." Keith scoffed.

"You make it sound like I kidnapped her."

"As if. Keith, he's your brother. I'm sure he'll understand." She said softly. Keith sighed. 

"Alright, momma. I'll think about it. Goodbye." He hung up after his mother said goodbye and went back to cooking. Soon, the food was done and he sat down with Keelin. She fed herself with her hands and he smiled at her softly. Soon they finished their food and Keith removed Keelin from her highchair to carry her to her room. He pulled out a few outfits and let Keelin pick the one she wanted to wear. She picked a lavender colored short sleeve dress. He grabbed two hair ties and lead her to the bathroom. While most wouldn't let their two-year-old choose their own clothes, Keith learned pretty fast that Keelin had more fashion sense than him. He put the dress and hair ties on the counter so he could start Keelin's bath.

She searched for some of her bath toys and put them in the water, then climbed in after her father helped her remove her pajamas. Keith grabbed the bottle of strawberry shampoo and wet Keelin's hair while she played with her bath crayons. After he washed it out, he grabbed the blueberry conditioner and used a little bit on her hair so it would be soft enough to brush and put up without hurting her head. He rinsed it out after a few minutes to prevent it from getting too greasy. When he'd finished washing the conditioner out he reached for a towel and began to drain the water from the tub. He took Keelin out and wrapped the towel around her. He sat down on the toilet lid and grabbed another towel. He quickly dried her hair but made sure not to hurt her head. 

"So sweet pea, what do you want me to do with your hair?" He asked after throwing the towel into the laundry basket and grabbing the brush. 

"Piggy tails!" Keelin enthusiastically told her father before pumping her tiny fist in the air. Keith smiled and began to brush her hair while she babbled happily to him about nonsense. He made noises of understanding and replied every once in a while. When he was finished brushing her hair he grabbed the two hair ties and divided her hair into two sections carefully. He put them up and made sure they were both equal in size and that no hairs had escaped. He set Keelin down while he grabbed her dress and shorts to go under it. She was not yet completely potty trained and still had to wear pull-ups in case she wasn't able to make it to the bathroom. He helped her put her pull-up on first then the shorts. Afterward, he helped her put the dress on and buttoned up the back. 

"Alright Keelin, you go play in your room while I get ready and then we'll go to the store. If you're good maybe I'll buy you something." Keelin nodded and ran off to play with her toys. Keith went to his room and grabbed an outfit from his closet. He walked back to the bathroom and started the shower. He undressed and made sure the water was warm before getting in. The hot water wrapped around him, causing him to sigh with content. The bubbles slipped down his body, relaxing tense muscles as he washed himself, washing his hair swiftly. Once he was clean, Keith hopped out and toweled off, throwing on a black t-Shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

He moved almost erratically because he knew that at any minute, Keelin could attempt to jump off the top of the dresser in her room to her bed. It's happened before. To his relief, Keelin was simply sitting on the floor in the middle of her room. She was making airplane noises while she flew the little red lion above her head.

"Hey, Doll. Ready to go?" He asked. Keelin squealed and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Am I gonna get to sit in the cart again!?" She asked, bumbling to her feet and rushing to the front door. Keith laughed and followed after her.

"Maybe." He said simply. Keelin stuck her tongue out at him as she pulled on her "Dora the Explorer" sneakers. Keith slipped his feet into dusty cowboy boots before grabbing his keys and wallet off the top of the chest that sat against the wall in the walkway. He wrapped his hair into a low ponytail before throwing on a cowboy hat. Keelin giggled as Keith tied the little girl's shoes.

"Daddy looks like a cowboy." She snickered. Keith smiled at her, putting on a goofy smile. 

"Well Aint you a lil peach!" He teased in a horrible southern accent, scooping up the little squealing child in his arms and walking out the front door, but not before locking it. Keith walked to the passenger side of a dark green '98 Dodge Ram truck, that looked like it had seen better days, and opened the door. He set Keelin above him, on the roof, so her feet dangled, just shy of Keith's head. He flipped the passenger seat up and ducked in for a moment, making sure Keelin's car seat was tightly fastened to the seat under it. Confirming it, he reached up and pulled her down into his arms, placing her gently into her seat. With all the clasps together, he leaned back.

"You excited?" He asked. Keelin bounced in her seat, excited.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" She chanted. Keith laughed and put the passenger seat up, until it snapped back into place, and then shut the door. When Keith got into the driver's side, he slipped in the key into the ignition and started the truck. The engine roared to life while the radio flickered, country music flowing from the old speakers. "Daddy! I like this song!" Keelin chirped from the backseat. Keith chuckled.

"Roger that, cap'n radio." He said, turning up the dial a little bit before he checked his mirrors and begin to back out. Once Keith pulled out of his driveway, "Flatliner" by Cole Swindell started to play, making Keelin squeal before singing along to the lyrics. Keith laughed before finding himself singing as well. As the song faded out, Keith pulled the "Death Trap" into a parking spot and the truck squeaked to a stop. Keith ignored the stares at the truck. He knew the engine was loud, but she ran good and that's all that mattered to him. Keith turned the key in the ignition and the engine silenced as it turned off. He unbuckled himself and swiftly got out of the truck. He flipped the passenger seat up so that he could reach Keelin and unbuckled the clasps that held her in. After getting her out, he set the seat back up and shut both the driver and the passenger side doors. 

"Alright baby girl. Let's head on inside." Keelin nodded and reached up for her father's hand. Keith smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before they both headed for the small store. They walked through the sliding doors and Keelin turned her head to watch them close, fascinated by how they knew when to open and close. She looked at Keith and tugged on his finger. Keith looked down at her 

"Daddy, are the doors magic?" Keith glanced back at the doors and smiled.

"I don't know baby girl. Maybe they are. Maybe they aren't. You tell me what you think when you decide." Keelin nodded and smiled at him. 

"A fairy?" She asked. Keith shrugged.

"Or...maybe a witch." He said evilly, swinging Keelin into a hug. The little girl giggled and snorted at her father's goofy display. Keith placed her in the bigger part of a blue cart and pulled out the shopping list from his pockets. 

"But not all witches are mean, Daddy. Remember the witch in that one movie we watched?" Keelin chewed on her thumbnail while looking around at all the other shoppers 

"You mean the wizard of Oz?" 

"Yeah. One of the witches is nice and wears pink and floats in a bubble."

"That's true. Keelin, what type of jelly do you want?" Keith had walked down one of the many aisles and reached the jelly and jams. Keelin looked up at them before pointing at one that was just above his head.

"Strawberry! Please." Keith chuckled at her and reached up for it. He just barely managed to grab it off the shelf. He set it in the cart and continued pushing Keelin and checking the list. Keelin watched the people that were shopping and noticed the clothing aisle.

"Daddy, can I get some clothes today?" Keith looked up at her slightly distracted and thought.

"Maybe once we're all done with our shopping." Keelin nodded enthusiastically and continued to watch people. Keith smiled and looked back at the list. He looked up to the large signs hanging above the aisles and headed for the one that said snacks. He normally tried to stay out of that aisle but he was heading to his mom's and she'd need some snacks if Shiro and his friends visited her tomorrow. He began to browse all the snacks and noticed the ones he needed were way above his head. He narrowed his eyes at the bag of Nacho chips that sat high above him. With a huff, he reached up, on his tiptoes, trying to reach the bag. His fingertips didn't even reach. He dropped back with a huff of annoyance, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. He glanced around and noticed a worker at the end of the aisle. He looked back at Keelin who was playing quietly.

"Keelin sweetheart. Can you stay here while daddy asks that nice man for help?" Keelin looked at her father then the employee at the end of the aisle.

"Okay, daddy. I'll stay here and play with Red." Keith smiled and pat her on the head before heading for the employee. Keelin continued to play with Red until Keelin accidentally made Red fly out of the basket and land on the ground. Naturally, as a young child, Keelin blamed Red.

"Red, what are you doing? Daddy said to stay here." Red continued to lay on the floor and Keelin huffed in irritation.

"Fine but if I get a timeout it's your fault Red." Keelin carefully stood up in the cart and slowly climbed out. When she was on the floor she picked up Red and softly tapped her on the nose.

"Bad girl Red. Now daddy is gonna put me in time out and not let me get clothes." Keelin looked back and noticed her dad was still talking to the guy and she smiled.

"But if I get my own clothes, Daddy will have less to do. Come on Red." Keelin held on tightly to Red as she quickly made her way to the clothing aisle. She had to sometimes duck under somebody's legs and change her route but she finally made it. She smiled and excitedly began to look around. When she realized she wasn't in the little girls' clothes aisle, she realized she might be lost. She tried to think what daddy said she should do until she noticed voices coming from the other side of the shelf she was near. She gripped Red tightly and peeked around the corner. She noticed four people arguing slightly with each other. She noticed the one with tan skin and short brown hair looked upset. She slowly approached him and poked his leg. He flinched and looked at her.

"Why do you look so sad?" The boy's mouth hung open and he looked at one of his friends.

"Shiro, there's a kid here. Look." He pointed to Keelin who was holding Red and looking at each person. All three of them stopped bickering and looked at her.

"Holy shit, Lance is right"

"Pidge, language"

"Whatever 'dad'"

Keelin giggled softly at this Pidge person and smiled at them all. Her eyes met Shiro and she stared at him blankly. The thin eyes and dark hair made her think of a certain someone.

"You look like my daddy." She said suddenly. Shiro looked around at them all then back at Keelin. He pointed to himself.

"Uh, me?" He asked. Keelin nodded. 

"But daddy is a lot smaller and has long hair like mine." She said, holding up one of her pigtails. "He can't reach the top shelf." She giggled. Lance snorted. Shiro shot him a look before turning back to the little girl.

"What's your name? Do you know where your daddy is?"

"My name is Keelin. What's yours?"

"I'm Shiro. The man you're standing next to is Lance. This is Hunk and that's Pidge."

"Oh, hi," Keelin said. Her eyes bore into Shiro's as she stared intently. It made him a little nervous. "I'm gonna call you Daddy's Twin." Lance burst out laughing.

"Oh my God!" He clutched his sides. Shiro blushed a little.

"J-just Shiro will do." He said. Keelin tested the word on her tongue.

"She...shee...sheer...Shiro?" She paused. "That means white!" She exclaimed. Shiro felt his eyes widen.

"You know what Japanese is?" He asked. Keelin nodded.

"I know lots of cool words!" She exclaimed. "Like 'Budi' means please and 'salanghae' means I love you! But I can't remember thank you. It's too long."

"Isn't that Korean?" Pidge asked. Keelin stared at Pidge, her eyes wide.

"You have mirrors on your face." She said in awe. Pidge snickered.

"They're called glasses. I need them to see." She explained. Lance snorted.

"She's pretty cute." He said, squatting to her level. "Now what is a cutie like you doing without your dad?" He asked. When Keelin turned to look at him, he was shocked to be met with intense dark violet eyes. Keelin cocked her head to the side.

"Are you a mermaid?" She asked suddenly. Hunk and Pidge burst into a fit of giggles. Lance blushed.

"U-um, no? What gave you that idea?" He asked. Keelin suddenly grabbed his face and pulled him closer.

"I can see the ocean!" She exclaimed, her eyes drilling into Lance's. Lance blushed a bit harder. For a little girl, she sure was blunt. Her purple eyes and black bangs made her suddenly very familiar. He looked her over before standing and turning to the group.

"Does she look a little familiar or am I going crazy?" Lance asked. The big man named Hunk glanced at her. His eyebrows shot up.

"No kidding, she does." He said, surprised. A memory suddenly came to the forefront of Lance's mind. 

_Loud music from a party as he danced and nursed a red solo cup. Pale fingers trying to hide light pink lips as drunk laughter escaped them. Raven black hair soft to the touch as he ran his fingers through it. Long as he helped pull it into a ponytail. Voice thick and deep and slurred._

_Dark purple eyes, heated and swimming from the alcohol._

"Hey, Keelin? Whats your daddy's name?" Lance asked her, his gut beginning to churn. Keelin went to say it but was interrupted by the noise of someone yelling her name a few aisles over. The one and only Keith burst from around the corner of the aisle, his face red with exertion, unshed tears making his purple eyes shimmer. His focus narrowed in on Keelin the second he saw her. He charged for her, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around her tightly. His hat was now hanging behind his head, the rough string barely registering as it dug into Keith's neck.

"Keelin! Oh my God, are you okay? Are you hurt? How many fingers am I holding up? What happened!?" Keith worriedly began checking over his daughter, not noticing the eyes of his brother and high school friends locked on him. "Oh god, Keelin. I thought I lost you. I was so worried." He mumbled, pulling Keelin close and placing kisses on her hair.

"Daddy, I'm ok. Red jumped out of the cart! I told her that was bad but she wouldn't get back in." Keelin explained. Keith sighed.

"Doesn't matter as long as your safe." He said. Keelin looked up at her dad and her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"Daddy please don't cry. I didn't mean to get lost. I just wanted to help." Her voice wavered.

"Keelin it's okay. You just worried me, that's all." Keith said, smiling softly. 

"*ahem*" Hunk cleared his throat awkwardly. Keith's eyes snapped up to the group that stared at him and his daughter with uneasiness. His eyes widened.

"Nope." He said suddenly, picking up Keelin and starting to walk away.

"Keith?" Shiro called.

"Nope!" Keith shot back. "Not doing this today! Nope!"

"Keith, hold on!" Shiro tried again.

"Nope! See you at mom's!" It was a blur as Keith went back to the cart and bolted to the checkout.

"Daddy? What about my clothes?" Keelin asked. She distracted Keith from his mini panic attack, saving him. Keith looked back at her.

"How about that ice cream place you like? You can even get sprinkles." Keith said, trying not to breath heavily with a smile. Keelin beamed up at him and nodded vigorously. Keith sighed softly in relief.

"I'm gonna get rainbow sprinkles, Daddy! How does that sound?" Keith smiled and nodded. 

"That sounds great, Pumpkin. You can get whatever sprinkles you want."

"What kind of sprinkles do you like?" Keith shrugged and looked down at her.

"I'm not a sprinkles kind of guy."

"That means you're boring Daddy." The cashier lady snorted. She had her short blonde hair held out of her eyes with a plastic, grey headband. Her tan skin made her minty green eyes seem lighter. She was only maybe 2 years younger than Keith.

"Oh, stuff it, Nicky." Keith snapped, blushing. Nicky was still fighting back laughter, her freckled nose scrunched, as she took the credit card from him.

"Aw, are you sassin' yer daddy?" Nicky asked Keelin, putting the card into the scanner. Keelin giggled. 

"Who doesn't like sprinkles?" She asked. Nicky laughed.

"Yer daddy apparently." Nicky turned to Keith. "You ok, hun? You look liked you dun seen the holy ghost himself what with how fast you booked it up here." She asked. Keith shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. My brother is coming down here for summer break with his friends." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "One more thorn to stab into my side." Nicky laughed, putting the rest of the groceries into the cart.

"Now now, babe. Yer gonna go n' get wrinkles with all that scowlin'." Nicky handed Keith his card and walked around the counter, leaning her hip against it. She turned her attention to Keelin. "You take good care of yer daddy now." She said. Keelin nodded. As Keith walked by, they exchanged a quick hug with a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Nicky." Keith.

"Just give me a holla if Y'all need anythin'." She said, planting a heavy hand on his shoulder. Keith smiled, feeling a bit better. Just before the sliding glass doors opened, Nicky remembered something. "Keith!" She called. Keith froze and turned.

"Benny said tuh tell ya that the part fer yer tractor jus came in!"

"Thanks! I'll pick it up tonight! Tell Shawn I said hi!" Keith waved and continued for his truck. When he reached the truck, he opened the passenger door and set Keelin on the seat, before going back and dropping the tailgate. He began to load the groceries into the flatbed one by one. Meanwhile, Keelin swung her legs back and forth while she waited for her dad to put her in her seat.

"Hey, daddy? Who was she?" She asked.

"That's Ms. Nicky, our neighbor. Don't you remember her?" Keith asked, slamming the tailgate shut. When he reached Keelin, she shook her head. "She's the nice lady who let you brush her horses when daddy had to go help granny." A lightbulb went off and Keelin smiled brightly.

"Ooooooohhhhhh." She singsonged, stretching her legs out. "I like her! Her horsies were funny!" Keith laughed, pushing the cart into the port.

"Alright, Keelin. Time to get in." Keith lifted Keelin into his arms and walked to the passenger side. He set her on top of the truck and opened the door making sure not to hit her legs. After he made sure she was still okay up above him. He flipped the passenger seat forward and swung Keelin down from the top careful not to hit her head. He settled her in her car seat and buckled the clasps.

"Can we go get ice cream now daddy?" Keelin asked as Keith buckled her in.

"As soon as daddy gets in we'll head there right away." Keith pats her head softly and ruffled her bangs lightly. He finished buckling her in and flipped the passenger seat back up. After shutting the passenger door he walked to the driver's side and climbed in. He buckled up and put the key in the ignition before turning it on and pulling out carefully.

"Daddy, did you know those people I was talking to?" Keelin looked at him in the review mirror. Keith looked back at her and sighed.

"It's a long story sweet pea. You're still too young for that story, but you'll probably see them tomorrow." He said as he faced the front again and pulled out of the parking lot. He turned down the street and headed for the ice cream place.

"Daddy, am I old enough yet?" Keelin asked curiously. Keith chuckled.

"Not yet pumpkin. I'll tell you when you're really ready." Keith replied to her as his fingers drummed on the steering wheel. He reached for the radio knob and turned up the volume. Keelin sighed and went back to playing with Red. Keith looked back at the road and hummed softly to the music playing. When they reached the ice cream place, Keelin was already hopping in her seat as she sang the last note of "Pontoon" by Little Big Town.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" She chanted. Keith laughed as he pulled the truck into a parking spot and turned off the ignition. Once Keelin's feet were on the ground, she bolted for the window, reaching up on her tip toes. A head of fire truck red hair stuck their head out the window and peered down at Keelin. Keith locked the truck and began to walk over to the window as well.

"Hey, Keelin!" Max said with a grin. Keelin laughed, her father scooping her up and setting her on the ledge.

"Hi!" She chirped.

"Hey Max," Keith said, pulling out his wallet.

"What can I get you?" He asked with a toothy smile. Max was a cheerful kid, 18 years old with a bright smile. He was that kid who helped anyone he could, no matter what. 6'0 freckled face of good cheer. Golden boy. Goody two shoes. And has a giant crush on the paper-boy that it probably makes the Grand Canyon look like an ant. 

"I want chocolate this time!" Keelin exclaimed. 

"Small, dairy free," Keith added. Max nodded.

"Anything else?" He asked. 

"Rainbow sprinkles too!" Keelin chirped. Max laughed.

"On it." He said, pulling his head back into the building. As Max worked, Keelin turned to her father.

"How come you didn't get any?" She asked. Keith smiled.

"I'm just not feeling like ice cream." He said. Once Keith paid and pulled Keelin off the ledge, he sat her down on a red picnic table. He handed her the ice cream and sat next to her. He chuckled as Keelin got the chocolate all over her face. He wiped her mouth clean now and then, silently dreading the next day.

 


	2. Take care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. This chapter kicked my ass. Honestly, I didn't think it'd take so long to get out and I'd like to apologize. I can't speak for Maddie on why it wasn't out sooner but when I had gone to post it I felt as if it needed more but I put off the work for it. I also had not felt the best when I had time to write it. So from the bottom of my heart, I sincerely apologize. I hope that you enjoy the chapter and that all the time and effort Maddie and I put into it helps

Lance stared after Keith's form as he disappeared around a corner. Everyone else watched along with him. Shiro had a look of confusion on his face as well as hurt.

"Keith has a kid!?" Lance blanched.

"He had a kid and he didn't tell me," Shiro mumbled to himself.

"How!?" Pidge ignored Lance and laid her hand on Shiro's arm, looking up at him.

"Shiro, You know how Keith is. He probably had a good reason for not telling anyone." Pidge comforted him quietly. Shiro looked down at her and nodded. Lance was red in the face.

"Guys isn't Keith gay!? How'd he have a kid!?" Lance snapped.

"The same way everybody else has a kid, dumbass!" Pidge shot back.

"But-!"

"Guys, calm down." Shiro tried. Hunk walked over to Lance and laid his hand on Lance's shoulder

"Lance, are you okay?" Hunk began quietly" I know you've always had a thing for Keith since high school." Lance shrugged and stormed off.

"Lance?!" Pidge called.

"I'm gonna go find that asshole and make him talk!" He tossed over his shoulder.

"Lance!" Shiro called, but Lance was already down the aisle way and heading for the front. He rounded a corner and froze. Keith stood there at the check out looking like a dead man on his feet. _Sheesh..._ Keith and the check out lady chatted as she rang up his items. He looked at his daughter for a moment, before shrugging. She must have said something funny because Keith blushed and the lady laughed. Lance couldn't help the jealousy that bubbled in his chest but tried to ignore it

It was when the lady wrapped Keith up in a hug with a peck on the cheek that the jealousy smacked him in the face like a pissed ex-girlfriend. Keith returned it before leaving. Before Lance could get up to follow him, the woman called out.

"Keith!" She exclaimed, her voice has a thick southern accent. Keith stopped and turned to face the woman. "Benny said tuh tell ya that the part fer yer tractor just came in!"

"Thanks! I'll pick it up tonight! Tell Shawn I said hi!" And with that, Keith disappeared into the parking lot. Lance stumbled out of his hiding spot, hoping to catch up with him.

And knocked over a stand of postcards, landing flat on his butt. Great.

"Now what 'n the Lord's name do ya think yer doin!?" Someone asked. Lance jumped and turned, facing the person who spoke. The lady from the check out stared down at him. She had on a light gray t-shirt that had the store's logo on it, while a lanyard with an ID and some keys hung from her neck.

She wore dark washed jeans and bright red converses, with stars markered in on the fabric. Her short blonde hair was held out of her face with a headband and exposed her shining eyes as she stared down at him. "I know city folk like tuh move fast, but this is ridiculous!" She said with a smirk, offering him a hand. Lance felt his face burn with embarrassment.

"I, uh, just tripped a little." He managed, standing. The woman pulled Lance to his feet as if he weighed nothing.

"Sure ya did, sweetheart." She said sarcastically, gripping the top of the card tower and hefting it back up with one hand. She picked up a couple of cards that fell out and put them back into their proper slots, before turning to Lance. He couldn't tell from the distance, but the woman was tall. Just a few inches taller than him. Lance huffed, embarrassed.

"Sorry." He offered. The woman smiled kindly at him.

"Oh, don'tchya worry yer pretty lil head about that! Happens all the time." She said, turning. Lance couldn't help what came out of his mouth next.

"Oh, I know I'm pretty, but I think you're much prettier." He said, smirking and shooting finger guns at her. The woman halted and faced him, quirking an eyebrow. She eyed him.

"Excuse me?" She asked, confused.

"It's true," Lance said, sauntering up to her, taking her hand in his. He placed a kiss to her knuckles, looking up at her. "Your eyes make the brightest of emeralds look dull." He flashed his teeth in a smile. The woman blushed a little.

"W-well now...um, I don't know what to say tuh that."

"Nicky?" A female asked. The woman in front of him jumped and snapped her hand back as if she had been burnt.

"Sam! Yer here early!" Nicky wrapped a smaller girl up in her arms and spun a little. Lance stared wide-eyed.

"N-Nicky! Put me down!" The smaller girl whined, her face a light pink. Nicky complied, but once Sam's feet were on the ground, She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and pressed their lips together softly. Lance blushed and looked away. "We're in public!" Sam squeaked loudly, confirming that they were apart. Lance rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry about that." He said taking in the sight in front of him. Nicky had an arm draped across Sam's shoulders, while Sam had her arms crossed while looking embarrassed. She had dyed electric blue hair, tied up in a ponytail with a black scrunchie.

She wore a gray flannel that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, while a black tank top covered her chest. Her tan legs were clad in jean capris that stopped in the middle of her thigh, riddled with holes and rips. She had dark brown combat boots on to finish the look. Nicky stood there, smirking and looking smug.

"Don't worry about it." Sam managed, quietly. Lance straightened his back.

"If I had known she was taken, I wouldn't have said anything." He said, smiling kindly. Nicky beamed.

"Aw, don sweat it, hun! Y'all just caught me by surprise is all!" She said, waving a hand in front of her. Sam tilted her head to the side and scrutinized Lance with icy blue eyes.

"You'd be perfect for a guy I know." She said, walking up to him. Lance perked up at that.

"Oh yeah?" He asked. Nicky watched Sam from where she stood.

"Who 'n the what now?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I think he'd get along with the little buckshot quite nicely," Sam said smiling, walking around Lance in a slow circle. Nicky scoffed.

"He's only shorter than ya by an inch." She snapped with a wry grin. Sam shrugged and smiled.

"I'm just saying. The guy could use someone cool like him for his hot temper." She said, stopping next to Nicky. Lance smiled at the compliment.

"Lance!" Someone yelled. Lance looked in the direction of the voice and saw Pidge glaring at him. "Let's go!" She snapped. Lance stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and sauntered over to the group, who waited for him at the checkout. Nicky laughed and followed him, stopping behind the counter.

"Find everythin' alright?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." Hunk said. Shiro hung back, looking depressed. When Nicky looked up, she noticed him standing back a bit.

"Shiro!?" She exclaimed. Shiro jumped at the sound of his voice being called. "It is you! How Ya been, stranger?" Shiro's gloomy demeanor vanished when he locked eyes with Nicky.

"Nicky!" He jogged over to her. "How long has it been?"

"How long has it been? No howdy? Nice tuh see ya again?" Nicky arched an eyebrow. Shiro blushed.

"Um, how are you?" He asked awkwardly. Nicky laughed as she scanned through the items.

"Eh, I ain't complainin'." She said as she put frozen waffles into a plastic bag.

"Uh, Shiro?" Pidge asked. "Who is she?"

"Oh, this is Nicky. She and her girlfriend helped me and Keith when Mom moved in.

"Sweet lady, she is," Sam said, suddenly showing up, her hip against the counter.

"Hey, Sam. How have you been?" Shiro asked.

"Nothing ever changes," Sam said with a shrug, but she smirked. "I got enough embarrassing stories about your little bro to fill a book though." Lance grinned.

"Oh, do tell!" He exclaimed, practically bouncing on the ball of his feet. Sam smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. Nicky chuckled. "Damn near broke his neck replacin' the roof of his barn." She said, finishing up putting the items in bags.

"The Hell?" Pidge muttered.

"Or that time he had to hog tie Shawn's bull?" Sam offered.

"Didn't Benny say he also sent that biker through a wall?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah! That asshole was getting a little too friendly with him. Deserved it if you ask me." Sam said, crossing her arms.

"Jeez. I knew he was a redneck but that's pushing it." Lance chuckled.

"Lance." Shiro's steely gaze and his tone left no room for argument. Lance pouted softly and crossed his arms while grumbling under his breath. Nicky and Sam burst out laughing.

"How come you never yell at Pidge?"

"I'm Shiro's favorite. Isn't that right Shiro?" Pidge said with a grin. Shiro rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Pidge. Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Eh, Ya know. Just hangin' 'round. Goin' to Nicky's house." Sam said. Shiro nodded and smiled at her. She smirked. "So Shiro, how are you and your girlfriend doing?" 

"Yeah about that, we separated a while ago. Couldn't work it out I guess." Shiro sighed and smiled sadly. "It was an agreed split." Sam's smile fell and Nicky reached over the counter to pat his arm.

"I'm sorry Shiro. Didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Sam apologized and Pidge smirked.

"It's okay Sam. He's pretty happy with his new bed buddy. ain't that right Shiro?" She chuckled. Lance smirked.

"Pidge, Lance. Stop please." Shiro tried to get the two younger adults to calm down.

"No do tell Shiro. Who's the lucky girl?" Lance taunted with a grin. Pidge removed Shiro's hand from her face and cackled.

"I think you mean lucky guy." 

"Pidge, stop being such a gremlin. Lance, stop being such a Lance." Nicky smiled and laughed.

"Looks like the brat ain't the only one who became a dad at a young age." She said. The group of young adults sobered up and their faces fell.

"Yeah." Shiro's voice was soft and the group stood quietly.

"Ha, anyway, all yer stuff is ready to go." She said, helping to place the items into the shopping cart. "That'll be $28.50". Shiro reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Taking $30 out, he handed it to Nicky and she slid it into the till before beginning to count out his change. She handed it over to him and he slipped the money into his wallet before putting it back into his pocket.

"Bye Nicky. See ya around." Nicky smiled back and lifted a hand into the air to wave.

"Bye Shiro. Hey, go easy on the kid. He didn't mean any harm. See ya 'round" She said. Shiro nodded and turned to leave. Once he got to the exit, he glanced over his shoulders.

"Thanks for everything, Nicky!" He called.

"Don't be strangers now!" She hooted. The four friends followed Shiro out of the small grocery store to Hunk's lemon yellow van. It was awkwardly silent as Lance helped Shiro load the items into the vehicle.

"Shouldn't we be talking about this?" Pidge piped up, snapping everyone out of their daze.

"What should we be talking about?" Hunk prompted.

"The fact Keith has a fucking kid,  maybe!?" She shouted.

"Oh, now you wanna talk about it!" Lance squawked. Shiro sighed and shut the hatch, getting into the driver's seat. Once everyone was in, with Hunk sitting next to him and Pidge and Lance behind them, Shiro started up the van. She sputtered to life and then Shiro told them.

"To be completely honest? I have never seen that little girl before in my life until today." He said with a stiff shrug.

Lance rested his knees against the back of Shiro's seat and tapped his chin in thought. He jerked suddenly and stared at Shiro in the rearview mirror

"What About Kasia? She passed away three days after we left. And Keith was her best friend."

Shiro shook his head sadly and sighed

"Kasia and Keith were just friends. Nothing more"

Pidge piped up quickly before Lance could interject

"But Kasia was the only girl Keith ever hung out with besides me and it sure as hell ain't my kid" Shiro nodded and sighed.

"You do have a point. I guess we'll find out tomorrow 

 


	3. No matter what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kogane Cocaine (KeyCreations) because I don't want them to be sad in 2k18. Thank you for being patient. Sadly I was going through a tough time and school started up for both Maddie and I. Thank you all for checking this fic out and staying with it.

Keelin watched from the front porch as Benny and Keith brought the groceries into the house.

"And you-you said nope and bolted!?" She exclaimed, using her boot-clad foot to slam the tailgate back up. Keith blushed.

"You know how I get when I'm under pressure." He glowered. Benny sighed and followed him into the house, her arms full.

"I know, but babe. Seriously? Nope?" She said, setting the items on the counter, and flicking her bangs away from her eyes. Keelin waddled in after them, climbing up onto the counter and on top of the fridge again.

"I panicked- Keelin, lift your legs, please? Thanks- I didn't know what to do, so I went with my gut." Keith said, putting the ice cream and waffles into the freezer, swerving away from Keelin's legs as she swung them up so he could open the freezer door. When he shut it and turned, Keelin stood and hopped onto Keith's shoulders with a 'hup', holding Red close and wrapping an arm around Keith's head. Keith didn't even flinch.

"The last time you went with your gut, you fell and broke your nose." Benny snapped. Keith scoffed.

"I just didn't see the tree root."

"Bull."

"Truth."

"Daddy!" Keelin suddenly exclaimed, tugging on Keith's hair. He made a grimace and pulled her tiny fingers out of it.

"What is it, love?" He asked.

"I just ree-real-..." Keelin fumbled for the right word.

"Realized?" Benny asked.

"Yeah! Reliested that the ocean boy from the store looked like the boy in the picture in your picture book!" She said, hopping up and down excitedly. Benny arched an eyebrow. Keith pulled Keelin off of him and perched her on his hip. He looked down at her.

"Ocean boy?" He asked, just as confused as Benny. Keelin nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! The boy with eyes like the ocean!" She said. Keith instantly knew then, running a hand through his hair with a groan and a blush he'd definitely deny.

"That's because it was him." He said. Keelin gaped up at him with amazement.

"Who's ocean boy?" Benny asked.

"She's talking about Lance."

"The boy with ocean eyes!" Keelin insisted. Benny smiled.

"Lance." She said. Keelin looked over at her. She scrunched up her nose.

"Lanes." She tried.

"Lance," Keith repeated.

"La-...Laun...Lainsth..."

"Lance," Benny said again with a smirk.

"Lallo?" Keelin tried. Keith shrugged.

"Good enough for me." He said. Benny grinned.

"Perfect." She said. Keelin made grabby hands for her.

"Awww, does little baby Keelin want some aunty Benny?" She cooed, scooping Keelin into her arms and into the air before catching her and squeezing her a little. Keelin squealed. Benny leaned in on and blasted her neck with raspberries. Keelin squealed again and squirmed while smiling.

"No!" She wailed. "I wanna go for a ride!" Benny stopped and pulled away.

"Ask your daddy." She said. Keelin looked at her father, breathless.

"Can I go for a ride with Benny?" She asked. Keith shrugged.

"I don't know why not." He said. "But later, ok? Daddy wants to have some coffee and...calm down a little I guess." He crossed his arms in front of himself. Keelin pouted.

"But Daddy! I wanna go now!" She whined.

"Keelin..." Keith sighed.

"Now!"

"Keelin!" He snapped harshly. Keelin stared at him with wide eyes, tears unshed on her lashes. The silence was deafening as Benny held her breath, refusing to intervene. Keith sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I-I'm sorry." Keelin whimpered. Benny locked eyes with Keith, who looked apologetic. She nodded with a hint of a smile and turned, placing Keelin in her high chair. Keelin instantly looked at her lap. Benny leaned in front of her.

"Hey, dushka?" She hummed. Keelin looked up at her out of the corner of her eye. " Daddy and I are gonna have some coffee and then we can go riding until after lunch. How's that sound?" She asked. Keelin sniffed but nodded. "You want some chocolate milk?" Keelin perked up at that, shyly smiling. She nodded. Benny straightened up and pulled a bottle out of the cupboard before filling it with the chocolatey drink. She passed it to Keelin, who started to sip out of it. She turned on the radio and started the coffee, then turned to the silent father.

Keith was leaning against the counter with both hands planted on either side of him, looking down at the floor. His bangs hid his eyes as his fingers were wrapped tightly around the counter's ledge. His knuckles were white and he was shaking slightly. Benny's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. She prayed to the coffee pot to go faster as Keith stood there silently, shivering. Keelin idly played with Red as Benny hastily poured the cup of coffee. She turned to Keelin and briskly walked up to her, crouching in front of her.

"I'm gonna go talk to Daddy for a little bit, ok?" She said, adrenaline making her breath shake. Keelin beamed.

"Ok!" She chirped. Benny whipped around and snatched the coffee cup off of the counter, briskly walking up to Keith and snaking an arm around his waist. He shook as Benny led him to the basement stairs and walked with him to the couch that was pressed up against the wall. Benny sat him down and placed the mug on the wooden coffee table. She draped the blanket that was tucked under it around his shoulders, sighing. Keith shuddered out a sob.

"Aw, honey." Benny wrapped her arms around him as Keith shuddered against her, chest heaving and gasping for air. He tucked his head under her chin as she pulled him against her. "It's ok, baby, I got you." She hummed, rocking Keith back and forth.

"T-this- is so- stupid!" Keith hiccupped. Benny just held him closer.

"Sshhhh, babe, it's ok. Talk after you calm down." She said, rocking him still. Keith's body wracked with shudders with each breath, tears streaming down his face and making Benny's grey t-shirt damp.

"I- h-hate- this!" He whimpered, trying to calm down his breathing, still crying.

"I know." Benny hummed. Keith slung his arm around her waist and hugged her close. He could feel her binder through her thin shirt, her heartbeat even against his ear. "I just need you to calm down a little, sweety," Benny said softly. Keith sniffed, but his breathing calmed down gradually. It was silent, except for Keith's sniffles now and then.

"They probably think I'm some- some- whore or something." He groaned. Benny scoffed.

"They don't think you're a whore." Keith pulled himself away with a whine.

"Yes, they do! I'm gay, Bens! Gay guys can't pop a baby that looks exactly like them!" He exclaimed. Benny arched an eyebrow.

"So, what, you're suddenly bi and had a kid with a girl?" She snapped, a bite to her words that made Keith flinch. Benny realized her mistake. "Oh, shit...Keith...I didn't mean it like that." She said, wrapping his hand in hers. Keith slumped, falling until his head was in her lap, not letting go of her hand.

"I know." He mumbled sadly. Benny ran her fingers through his thick hair. "But..." He paused. "Lance saw her, Bens." She paused for a moment but continued as she waited for him to keep talking. "Keelin talked to him. Who knows what she told him?" Keith asked rhetorically, gripping his hair tightly. Benny let go of his hand and pulled his fingers away from his hair.

"I doubt he'd believe a toddler." She said with a frown. Keith glared up at her.

"Lance believes everything he hears. If you told him something that sounded remotely true he'd believe you." He snapped, looking back at the wall. Benny snickered.

"I thought you liked him." She said softly. A blush coated his cheeks lightly.

"...I still do. When I saw him...fuck..." He mumbled. Benny ran her fingers through his bangs so they were away from his face.

"What did I tell you when you had your first...episode?" Benny chose her words carefully. Keith stayed silent but sniffed.

"You're my personal diary." He mumbled sheepishly.

"That's right. So you know you can tell me what you thought. You'll feel better." She said kindly. Keith pouted for a moment.

"Everything I've been pushing down for the past 7 years just...clawed to the surface. He hasn't changed at all." Keith buried his cheek into Benny's lap. "That weird feeling I would get whenever he was around came back. I almost puked, Bens." He ignored her snort. "I was....terrified." He finished. Benny slumped back into the couch with a huff of air.

"Do you still want to be with him?" She asked. Keith froze, but he nodded. "Then give it time, ok?" Keith turned and pushed his face into her belly, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly.

"Best. Friend. Ever." He said, his words muffled. His voice made Benny's stomach vibrate, making her giggle. She pushed his head back so she could see his face.

"You feel better?"

"Much."

"Good, cause your coffee's cold." She chuckled. Keith groaned and flopped onto his back. He gazed up at her.

"It's sucks that you're not a guy." He said suddenly. Benny smirked.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"You'd be my husband by now," Keith said, but the mirth in his eyes showed his dishonesty. Benny scoffed and shoved him off of her so she could get up. Keith hit the floor with a 'thump', but he was giggling like a girl, the pain not registering. Keith followed Benny up the stairs, but not before grabbing the mug off of the coffee table. When they got upstairs, Keelin was, thankfully, still in her high chair playing with Red. Benny made a beeline for her and pulled the small child into her arms. Keelin squealed.

"Are you ready for some fun?" She asked eagerly. Keelin was practically buzzing with energy.

"Yeah!" She squeaked. Her eyes fell on her father and she froze. Keith smiled at her and pulled her from Benny's arms.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked. Keelin shook her head.

"Is Daddy ok?" She asked. Keith nodded.

"I'm feeling much better now. So why don't we get you changed into your cowgirl clothes so you can go riding." He said with a smile. Keelin bounced herself in Keith's arms happily.

"Yeah! I'm gonna wear my red shirt this time!" She said excitedly.

"I'll go get Kitten ready," Benny said heading for the front door.

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you named a horse Kitten," Keith said, popping a hip out to support Keelin. Benny paused and gave him a disbelieving look over her shoulder.

"Coming from the guy who named his cow Kaltenecker." She fired.

"It's a normal name!" He snapped.

"Yeah. For a T.V producer." Benny said, turning on her heel and strutting out the front door. Keith just rolled his eyes and walked into Keelin's bedroom. Benny hummed as she walked out, pulling her hat on her head to shield her eyes from the sun. She walked up to her large, black Clydesdale that had white splattered across her chest and hindquarters, and gave her neck a quick pat as she fiddled with the ties that were connected to the porch. Keith soon walked out, Keelin dashing for Benny and pulling at her jeans.

"Look, Benny! I'm all ready!" She squealed. Benny laughed and scooped her up.

"Yes, you are! Look at you!" She said, blowing a raspberry into her cheek. Keelin laughed. Benny turned to Keith. "You gonna be ok tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." Keith trailed, crossing his arms. Benny gave him a look.

"You want me to go with you?" She asked, turning to place Keelin up on Kitten's back. Keith looked up at her in disbelief.

"Would you? I'm not putting you out?" He asked, suddenly feeling much better about the next day. Benny smiled and wrapped Keith into a hug.

"Of course not! I'm here if you need me, you know that." She said before pulling away and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. Keith sighed and nodded.

"I know. Thanks."

"Of course!" She said, turning to her horse, placing her foot in the stirrup and swinging her other leg up and around, positioning herself behind Keelin. She looked down at Keith with a smile. "We are heading into town for lunch and we should be back around 2."

"That sounds good," Keith said, waving as Benny turned Kitten and headed down the driveway. Keelin waved at her dad as she laughed. "Bye-bye, daddy!" She called. "Be good for Benny!" Keith called back.

"I will!" And with that, they were down the driveway, turning onto the dirt road.

Keith sighed and headed back into the house. He thought about what else he had to do that day, realizing that Red hadn't been ridden in a while. He pulled out his riding boots from the closet and switched out his brown boots for his black ones. They clung to his feet comfortably, glad that his feet wouldn't be getting any bigger. As he headed out of the house, he locked the door behind him and grabbed his phone. He noticed he had a few missed calls from Shiro, but he always ignored those. As he walked into the barn, he noticed the text messages from a number he never thought he'd see come up again. He sat at the bench across from Red's stall, his finger hovering over the message. He took a deep breath and tapped it, opening the text from Lance that he sent a few hours ago.

**(June 26 - 1:28 am) just so ur not freakin, we just crossed the texas border. i was thinkin you fell off the planet, but Shiro said you didn't. i hope hes right. i wanna see ya again, mullet. i've missed seeing that greasy hair of yours.**

**(June 26 - 8:12 am) mornin' princess! shoot me a text when ya see this :3**

**(June 27 - 9:30 am) DUDDDD WAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!? YOU HAVE A KID!?!?! I DEMAND DEETS, MULLET!!!**

**(Just now - 10:19 am) ok, that was mean. Shiro said to apologize. sorry. but, seriously? what happened? ur gay right?**

Keith sighed, glaring at his phone, mentally warring with himself if he should reply or not. Red snorted from her stall. "Shut up, I know." He snapped. Red snorted, agitated. Against his better judgment, he pressed the reply button and started to type.

**You: Sorry. Had shit to sort out. I'll explain tomorrow.**

Keith's thumb lingered over the send button, unsure. Red sneezed, making Keith jump and hit send.

"Red! What the hell!?" He snapped. Red sniffed, swishing her tail, almost smug. He looked back at his phone, glaring at it. He felt his eyes widen as it said 'read' almost immediately after he sent it. Before he could even read it, he shut it off and stuffed it into his boot. He took a few deep breaths, trying to keep a level head. After a few calming techniques Benny had taught him, he quickly made his way to the tack room. Grabbing a worn shower caddy full of the brushes and hoof picks, a lead, Red's bridle, the reins, a saddle blanket, and the saddle, he began to carry them out and set them near a small metal hoop in the wall. He picked up the lead and walked over to Red's stall. He unlatched the door and slid it all the way open. He smiled and approached Red, gently stroking her side. He hooked the lead to her leading bridle and lead her over to the hoop in the wall. He attached the lead to it and grabbed one of the brushes out of the caddy. He began to brush her down as he gently hummed to himself. He was lulled into a sense of security as he watched his hand move the brush in a smooth circular pattern to draw the dust to the surface. After he'd brushed her coat thoroughly, he dropped the brush back into the caddy causing Red to huff in irritation. 

"Oh calm down you big baby, you're fine." He teased her causing her to huff again. He chuckled and reached down for another brush. This one collected all the hair and dust brought to the surface by the previous brush. He ran it through her coat while mumbling softly to her about his day. She'd huff and stomp occasionally at the mention of Lance and he stifled a laugh. When he'd finished with brushing her coat all the way through, he put the brush away and threw the saddle blanket onto her back. He made sure to adjust it so that the saddle had no chance of rubbing her back the wrong way. He heaved the saddle up and onto her back, then began to adjust the straps under her. He made sure they were tightened to the point where he wouldn't fall off. He stood up and gently ran his fingers through her mane as he switched out her bridle and adjusted her reins. Leading her over the large barn doors, he threw them open to reveal a small pasture and behind that a large forest.

"Fancy a ride down the trail today girl?" He asked as he mounted her. She shook her head in agreement and he smiled. He gently pressed his heels into her sides and she took off slowly. Keith relaxed in the saddle as she walked towards the trail. He trusted her enough to let her take control for a little bit so he could relax and enjoy the view. She took off in a trot after he clicked for her to go faster. She made her way down the trail and Keith hummed in contempt. He and Red had traveled this path so often, he could be blindfolded and Red would get them through the woods and back before dinner. They continued on down the path and in about twenty minutes they'd reached a small stream that flowed down to his neighbor's farm. Red crossed it quickly and huffed in irritation at the cold water. Keith rubbed her side in reassurance and they continued on their way. Keith took up the reins and directed her to a small outcropping of trees that formed a small meadow. He directed Red to the middle of it and swiftly dismounted. Leading her over to a tree, he let go of her reins and let her wander around. He looked out over the flower patches and thought about the first time he'd brought Keelin out here.

_Keith made sure that his young daughter was situated on his lap in a way that would keep her from falling off. Just shy of a year old,  Keith could already see the love of horses developing in her. She didn't cry the first time Red huffed at her but instead giggled and stroked Red's mane gently. He'd decided to make use of Kasia's old riding helmet and adjusted the straps so they fit Keelin's tiny head. It fit almost perfectly after he'd slipped a baby hat over her curls. Benny had helped him put her in a striped purple shirt and overalls, a tiny pair of cowboy boots knocking against his knees. He luckily trusted Red enough to not do anything that would hurt Keelin but kept her close to him anyway. Keelin had taken to quietly observing him as he steered Red down the trail. Keith smiled down at her before poking her nose with his index finger. Keelin crossed her eyes and giggled before trying to catch his finger in her grasp. He chuckled before poking her pudgy little cheek and went back to steering Red down the trail. Keelin quieted down again as she sucked on her thumb. Her eyes roamed the trees and every so often she'd point to something and beginning to babble quietly in baby talk. Keith couldn't tell if she was talking to him or herself but would answer every so often with noises of agreement. They finally reached a clearing and Keith dismounted before pulling Keelin down with him._

Keith smiled at the memory, tears brimming his lashes at the thought of Kasia. He remembered fussing over Keelin as a newborn because she was so silent and rarely cried. Kasia would tell him that he was a worry wart and needed to Hakuna his tatas. He'd grin and lecture her about saying tatas in front of Keelin. A tear ran down his face and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand

"God I miss you Kasia. If only you could see her. She acts just like you. She looks at things like she's just seeing them for the first time. And she sees the world in other people's eyes, just like you did." Keith mumbled to himself hoping, praying to some god that Kasia could hear him. He sat on the ground for a little bit longer before standing up and making his way towards Red. He mounted her quickly and chuckled his tongue for her to move along. She began to make her way out of the meadow and he sighed. While it had felt like they'd only been out there for minutes, the sun in the sky said an hour had passed. He knew that Keelin and Benny wouldn't back for another two hours so he decided to head on home and get some work done. Red picked up the pace to a trot. Keith smiled and waited till they were in the barn to dismount. He slid off her back and grabbed the bridle to lead her to the metal hoop. He hooked the lead to it and switched out bridles. He removed her saddle and saddle blanket and put them away. He swiftly brushed her down and checked to see if he needed to clean out her hoofs. They seemed pretty clean and he made sure to remove any pebbles he spotted. He then put the caddy of tools away and unhooked the lead. She walked to her stall door and he opened it for her. He shut it before returning everything to the workroom and grabbing a scoop full of food. He poured it into her food bucket then made sure her water one had enough water for her. He finished a few more things around the barn and began to walk towards the exit.

"Alright Red. You should be good till tonight." He called back to her before exiting the barn and making his way up to the house. He made sure to wipe his shoes off on the welcome mat before entering the house. He slipped the boots off and set them next to Keelin's pair of tennis shoes. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed one of the granola bars out of the drawer. He unwrapped it and took a bite as he made his way towards his studio. It was a small room next to Keelin's playroom. It was filled with canvases, paint bottles, pallets, brushes and a few tarps. An easel taller than him was set in the middle of the room with a semi-finished painting on it. It showed a young girl in a field wearing a white dress. Her hand was stretched out towards a butterfly and her hair seemed to bounce as she followed it. The person who had paid for it had recently lost her young daughter and wished to have a painting of her before she had gotten sick. The girl had been around Keelin's age and Keith's heart clenched when the woman saw Keelin and told him to hold her close because he never knew when he might lose her. The thought of losing his daughter ripped him to shreds and he'd sobbed while she slept that night. Keith softly shook himself out of his daze and looked at the reference picture the woman had given him. He grabbed a pallet and began to pour out the paint he needed. Standing in front of the easel, he took a deep breath and quietly began. He hoped he'd be able to get it done this week or possibly even today seeing as he was pretty far along and had two hours free. He slowly painted in the details all the way down to the smallest grain of pollen floating through the air. He'd gotten the commission about two months ago and had worked tirelessly on it whenever he could. The lady had been understanding enough to know that Keelin was his first priority. She'd wished him luck and asked that it be finished in at least three months. Keith complied and promised he'd do his best. It seemed he may be able to deliver it tonight if he was lucky. He started on the finishing touches and stood back to examine it. He'd used oil paints so he was able to capture the sun hitting her hair and causing it to almost glow. He felt a small smile spread across his face and set to work on cleaning up his supplies. After he put everything away he exited the room, making sure to flip the switch to the fan so it'd turn on. He walked away as the soft whirring of the blades sounded. His ears picked out soft sound of the front door opening and a small voice squealing softly. He smiled and quietly rushed down the hall. Keelin hadn't noticed him as he creeped up behind her. Gently grabbing her from behind, he threw her up in the air before catching her and covering her chubby cheeks in kisses.

"Daddy! Ahhhh." Keelin laughed as Keith peppered her face with more kisses before blowing raspberries into her cheek. She struggled to get away before Keith put her down with a smile.

"Did you have fun sweetheart?" Keith asked as he fixed her ponytails that had been mussed up in his endeavor of covering her face in kisses. Keelin nodded her head excitedly and began to jump around telling him about it. Keith watched quietly as his daughter's eyes twinkled in the artificial light of the hallway. A small smile tugged at his lips and he knew, no matter what, they'll be fine

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to let you guys know that we have a Tumblr account for anything related to this story and the amazing lovable character that is Keelin Kogane. You guys can head over there and follow us for just small daily quotes, updates, and if you submit fanart I'll cry because fanart fuels my strength to fight against bad days. We'll have asks open for certain characters once a month, fanart prompts and just awesome things to connect the readers and us writers. 
> 
> Story Blog: https://keelinkoganelovesyou.tumblr.com
> 
> Maddie's Blog: https://otherffp.tumblr.com
> 
> My Blog: https://itsaravenclaw.tumblr.com


	4. Sometimes stress gets the best of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to let you guys know that we have a Tumblr account for anything related to this story and the amazing lovable character that is Keelin Kogane. You guys can head over there and follow us for just small daily quotes, updates, and if you submit fanart I'll cry because fanart fuels my strength to fight against bad days. We'll have asks open for certain characters once a month, fanart prompts and just awesome things to connect the readers and us writers.
> 
> Story Blog: https://keelinkoganelovesyou.tumblr.com
> 
> Maddie's Blog: https://otherffp.tumblr.com

 

 After a quiet dinner and sending Benny off, Keith carried his daughter to the bathroom to prepare her for bed. He softly hummed as Keelin splashed around in the bathtub. Once she was clean of the daily dirt that toddlers tend to pick up, he lifted her from the water and wrapped a warm towel around her.   
  
As he let the water drain out, he watched Keelin run down the hall to her room. He snickered to himself before rising up and exiting the bathroom. He slowly made his way down the hall and entered Keelin's room to find her digging through her dresser. He stood in the doorway as she pulled out outfit after outfit. He cleared his throat and she whirled around quickly. A smile split her face before she raced towards him.  
  
"Daddy! Can we wear our matching PJ's?" She glanced up at with hopeful eyes and he crouched down before smiling.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not. Let me help you put yours on and then I'll grab mine." He reached out to take the outfit from her but she backed up.  
  
"I can do it. I'm old enough to get dressed by myself, daddy." She put her hands on her hips and Keith pulled back. He raised his hands surrender and huffed, smirking.  
  
“Okay, okay. I'll grab my pajamas and come back to help you if you need it. Alright?”  
  
Keelin considered for a second before nodding firmly. She gently pushed against his legs to force him out of her room. He rolled his eyes and let her force him out of the room. She loudly shut the door once he was out and he shook his head in fond exasperation. He stalked off towards his room quickly.   
  
When he entered his room he made his way to the closet. He pulled out a pair of plaid pants and a t-shirt that Keelin and he had made on her second birthday. He smiled to himself as he closed the door and quickly changed into his outfit. He threw his dirty clothes into the laundry basket in the corner of his room before running his hands down his face and sighing to himself  
  
“One day at a time Keith. You’ve waited two years for tomorrow, You can face them and tell them everything and it'll be okay.” He sighed again before heading back to Keelin's room to prepare for the night.  
  
She was already dressed, but her shirt was on backward. He chuckled softly.  
  
“Look, daddy! I did it!” She said, beaming up at him. He laughed, kneeling next to her.  
  
“Your shirt is backward, kiddo.” He said. Keelin pouts, struggling to fix it. Keith laughs, reaching out and helping her straighten it out. When the old soda logo was looking back at him, he scooped Keelin up and set her in bed.  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Are… you ok?” Keelin asked, her eyebrows furrowed tightly as she looked up at him, the blanket pulled up to her chin. Keith paused.  
  
“Of course I am, sweetheart. Why do you ask?”   
  
“Daddy just didn't look like he felt well during din-din,” Keelin said, fiddling with the hem of the fabric. Time and time again, Keelin was able to shock Keith to silence. It took a moment for him to shake his head, smiling fondly at his little girl.  
  
“No worries, sweetheart. Daddy’s just a little tired.” He said, patting her side. Keelin nods.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Ok.” Keith leans forward and kisses her head. “Goodnight sweetheart.” He said, getting up and going to the door.  
  
“Night night, daddy,” Keelin called back softly.  
  
“And if the bed bugs bite?”  
  
“Bite back twice as hard!”   
  
“That's my girl. Night.” He said, shutting the door behind him as Keelin waved tiredly from her bed.  
  
After putting Keelin to bed, Keith headed for the kitchen. He walked over to the table and stacked up the dirty dishes before carrying them to the sink, gently setting them in the hot water. He sighed, starting to wash them as he had yet to fix the dishwasher.  
  
As he scrubbed, he distantly wondered about how everyone was doing. Lance suddenly came to mind, making his soapy hands freeze on the current dish. He was so… different than during high school. He didn't look like a scrawny little kid anymore. His shoulders had filled out more and he seemed taller. Keith felt his cheeks flush. He shook his head, banishing the thoughts and finishing up with the chores before bed.  
  
Red had food and water, as did the few other animals on his small, dare he say, farm.   
  
Keith ran a hand through his hair and locked up the house, going to his bed and flopping down in a huff. He suddenly felt heavy, the bed sheets wonderful like a warm embrace. He curled up, eyes glancing at the clock. 2 am.  
“Jeez…” He groaned, rolling over and pulling the covers up higher. He had a long day ahead of him, dread making his head start to hurt.  
  
!!!!!!!  
"STOP THE CAR!" Lance suddenly screeched. Shiro jumped with a squeak, swerving in the streets, dirt flying onto the windshield. He slammed on the brakes, pulling over as the headlights split the darkness of the dirt road.  
  
"WHAT!!?? WHAT IS IT!!?? WHAT DID I HIT!!??"  
  
"Keith texted me back!" Everyone in the van glared at him.  
  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack, for that!?" Pidge snapped, smacking him in the arm.  
  
"This is a monumental moment! He hasn't responded to me in years, Pidge! YEARS!"  
  
"Wait, Keith replied? What did he say?" Shiro asked, holding out his hand. Lance passed it to him.  
  
"He just kept it short."  
  
"'Sorry. Had stuff to sort out. I'll explain tomorrow'? That's it? He's never returned my calls or texts before." Shiro said in a hurt voice, it rising an octave in frustration.  
  
"Well, we did just drop on his doorstep. He kinda had to answer." Hunk offered. Everyone frowned softly and sighed  
  
"Maybe we should just let him do his thing and tell us when he wants to" Pidge offered after a while  
Shiro sighed then nodded before pulling back onto the road. As they drove, a silence settled over the group.  
  
"So here's the plan, No one interrogates Keith about his daughter. He'll tell us everything if he wants to" Shiro interrupted the quiet in the air as he continued down the long dirt road to his mother's house. The air in the car was tense as his words registered in the minds of the young adults. After a few minutes, Hunk cleared his throat and looked over at Shiro.   
  
"I bet you're excited to see your parents Shiro. It's been a long time since we've seen them." Shiro smiled softly and turned right at a small crossroad.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Mom has been bothering me to visit forever. Said she missed me and that house has felt empty since dad passed and Keith moved out.” He said. Lance nodded.  
  
“I know the feeling. Mama has been busy back home since Izzy decided to visit with Casey. Their kids are a handful as it is.” He chuckled softly. Hunk laughed with him.  
  
“Izzy and Casey are a handful themselves.” He said. Lance snorts.   
  
“No kidding.”  
  
“Does your mom know we’re coming?” Pidge asked.  
  
“I told her that summer break was coming up so I'd come down and bring you guys. Matt said he'll meet us tomorrow night. We're going to end up eating at some random, hole in the wall diner." Shiro replied. A loud cheer echoed through the car as Shiro pulled into his mother's driveway. He shook his head, smiling softly.  



	5. A reunion a long time come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a lot longer than it should have but it's a relatively long one so I'm spoiling ya. I'm just kidding. It's our treat to you. There are probably spelling errors cause I wrote this stuff after work at night but I love you guys

Mrs. Talia Shirogane was smiling widely when she opened the door, greeting the group of goofballs in front of her.

 

“Hey, guys! Welcome to Hartshorne!” She exclaimed, opening the door and letting her oldest son give her a hug. “Oh Shiro, I missed you hun!” she said, squeezing him close. She was about a head shorter than him, same dark hair and eyes.

 

“Hi, mom,” Shiro said, blushing sheepishly as he hugged her back.

 

“Come in, come in. Oh, I’m so happy to see you kiddos. It’s been forever since I have had a visitor besides Keith and the other locals” she babbled on as she wrapped her arm around her son and ushered them all into the sitting room. Her motherly fluttering amused the young adults and she settled into a rocking chair after everyone was seated.

 

“Look at all of you. You all look so mature and older. Lance, you’re no longer a lanky green bean covered in dirt.” Lance chuckled sheepishly before Talia continued.

 

“And Hunk, are you still cooking, honey? I’ve been having so much trouble with this new pie recipe and Keith begged me to have it ready for his visit tomorrow.” The young adults looked at each other in silence and Talia stopped rocking. Shiro cleared his throat and looked at his mother.

 

“Mom, we umm, saw Keith at the store and he had a… daughter? I don’t know but I feel it’d be best to ask before tomorrow so stuff isn’t awkward” He linked his fingers together and bounced his knee slowly. Talia leaned back and slowly began rocking again, a small smile gracing her lips.

 

“That baby girl is a tense situation for your brother and I can’t tell you everything but yes. That is his daughter. Her name is Keelin and she’s a little over two years old. She’s a little firecracker like Keith but is the light of our lives. She’s kind and a very gentle girl, almost like you Takashi. And your brother would kill for that little one.” Talia looked at all of them and suddenly became serious. “However, Keith is very sensitive about things regarding Keelin and isn’t likely to answer if you press him. In fact, he may push you away forever. No matter how much you matter to him” Her gaze drifted to Lance and he fiddled with his hands. Talia turned back to the rest of the group and smiled.

 

“But, I can guarantee you’re all going to love her so much. She’s something else.” The group looked at each other and Lance smiled.

 

“I’m sure we will, Mrs. Shirogane. If she’s anything like you said, I’m sure she’s awesome.”Talia smiled again and the rest of the group relaxed. The clock down the hall struck midnight and Talia smiled tiredly.

 

“Why don’t I let you all get some rest. Shiro, you’re in your old room. Pidge and Hunk, you can choose between the room down here and the one upstairs. Lance, you can have Keith’s old room. It has Keelin’s stuff in it but don’t mind it.” Talia stood up and smiled at them. She walked by and gently hugged them and kissed their cheeks. Hunk smiled, Pidge grumbled but smiled softly, Shiro squeezed her tightly, and Lance blushed with a laugh, hugging her back.

 

She gave them all one last smile before heading to the stairs. Shiro stood up and stretched before turning to the group and wishing them goodnight. He headed off to his room and Pidge and Hunk followed behind. They wished Lance goodnight before arguing over who would get which room. Lance stood up and yawned before slowly making his way upstairs with his bag. As he walked down the hall his eyes traveled along the plethora of family photos. He stopped in front of one and smiled.

 

It was a photo of the entire group from his freshman year of high school. Shiro was standing over them like a soldier but the smile on his face as he ruffled little Pidge’s hair, who was god twelve at the time, was the purest thing ever. Matt was on Hunk’s shoulders and Hunk was trying not to topple over. But what caught his attention was Keith. More specifically, Keith and him. His arms were thrown around Keith’s chest and his chin rested on Keith’s shoulder. He was staring at Keith with a smirk on his face and Keith’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed with the force of his laughter.

 

Lance doesn’t remember what he’d told Keith exactly but he does know this was one of the first times he’d ever seen Keith laugh. Like truly laugh. He looked at it one last time before heading down the hallway. He opened the last door and peered in. A twin bed sat against the right wall of the room and a crib against the wall across the room. A toy box sat at the end of the crib and a dollhouse in the corner. The closet was open and a few outfits were hung up. A rocking chair occupied the other corner and Lance stepped in and shut the door.

 

The room was flooded in darkness and he groped the wall for the light switch. His eyes watered when the room brightened but soon adjusted. He walked to the bed and set his bag on the end before looking around. The last time he’d been in this room, he’d been barely eighteen and was enthusing about college to Keith. He remembers asking Keith what his plans for college were. Keith had shyly replied that he was interested in art but didn’t think he was good enough. The memory played like a movie in his head.

 

_“What do you mean you think you aren’t good enough, you doof?” He pushed the back of Keith’s head forward with his foot, causing the dark-haired boy to gasp sharply and fall off the bed. Lance laughed and watched as Keith’s head popped up over the edge of the bed and pouting lips melted Lance’s heart._

 

Lance shook his head softly and groaned. Now was not the time or place to think about his puppy love for high school Keith. Lance dropped his bag and dropped into the bed before even changing. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow

 

!!!!!!!

 

Keith woke not to the sound of a shrieking alarm or the birds chirping. He instead woke to the feeling of a solid warm mass landing on his back and giggling happily. Keelin’s hands clutched the back of Keith’s shirt as she bounced up and down on her butt, using the middle of his back as a landing spot. He pushed his face deeper into the pillows and groaned.

 

“Daddyyyy~ Wake up! We got to go to Nana’s” Keelin’s bright voice filled the room and halls outside of it. Keith smiled into his pillows and obnoxiously snored. Keelin thumped her little fist against his back. “Daddy, wake up!” After a couple more minutes of silence, he felt her plop onto the bed next to him and she began to grapple with his mullet to move it out of his face. He quickly popped up and grabbed her around the waist.

“Rawr!” He tossed her in the air and caught her, causing them to flop against the mattress. Bell-like giggles and a loud laugh erupted from both of them as they laid back and took deep breaths to recover from the laughter spell that had overwhelmed them. Keith sat up and looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. The numbers blinked back at him. It was already 8:30 in the morning and he almost panicked before remembering Benny said she’d care for the animals so he’d have time to get to his mother’s for the day.

 

There was noise downstairs, pans clattering and things moving as someone was in the kitchen.

 

“Who's here?” Keith asked, a cold feeling starting in his stomach.

 

“Aunt Benny! She making food!” Keelin chirped, the nervousness leaving him at that. “Daddyyyyyy!!!” Keelin tugged at his shirt.

 

“Wwwhhhaaattt~” Keith mocked back.

 

“Let’s go eat!” Keelin hobbled around him to get off the bed. Keith chuckled, yawning as he pulled himself up and out of bed. Keelin giggled as he followed her down the stairs and into the hallway, already dressed in her striped t-shirt and overalls, hair held back with a sparkly blue headband. The hallway soon opened up to the kitchen, soft sunlight filtering in through the windows. Benny was there, flipping a pancake onto a plate for them.

 

“Order up, princesses!” She said, setting Keelin’s pancakes on the table, already cut with syrup, whipped cream, and strawberries on top. Keith rolled his eyes at the names. Keelin squealed as Benny picked her up, setting her into her high chair.

 

“Thank you!” Keelin said before digging into her breakfast. Benny smiled at Keith.

 

“Well. About time you joined the living.” She said, handing him his plate. Keith laughed.

 

“Sue me for not being exactly in the best of moods.” He said, taking the coffee cup Benny handed him and sat at the table.

 

“Don't be stingy.” Benny chided, smacking him playfully before she started to clean up after herself. Keith pulled a face at her back and Keelin smiled. Keith reached over and gently wiped excess syrup off Keelin’s face. Keelin pokes her tongue out at him and he smiles. He finishes wiping her face and begins to eat, groaning dramatically.

 

“Sooooo good!!” He exclaimed. Benny laughed.

 

“They're just pancakes.”

 

“Says the one who has their own diner.” Keith quipped, eating his pancakes greedily. Benny rolled her eyes and put her dishes in the dishwasher.

 

“Are you taking the truck to nana's or are you taking Red?” she asked, leaning against the counter.

 

“Truck probably. Red doesn't need to go all the way out there.” Keith answered, sipping his coffee. “You still going with us?”

 

“Of course! I gotta pick up some veggies from her anyway.” Benny said, turning and heading for the door. “I’ll be outside, bud.”

 

“Alright.” Keith finished his food and stood, taking Keelin's, as she was done too. He rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, going to Keelin so he could pull her out.

 

“We going to Nana’s house now?” Keelin asked eagerly. Keith chuckled, heading to the living room.

 

“I’ll be right back. I just gotta get ready. Why don't you go see if Benny will play with you.” He offered. Keelin nodded, waddling off once he put her down. He went to his room, hopping into the shower. He quickly started it up and stepped into the hot stream of water. His tense muscles relaxed and he sighed loudly. He couldn't help but feel the unease crawl under his skin, trying to think of something else. His mind drifted to Keelin and he took a deep breath. He was doing this for her and Kasia. Keelin deserved happiness even if it hurt him. He’d die for his daughter. At that thought, he swiftly finished up and stepped out and dried himself off. He grabbed a brush and ran it through his hair before throwing it up into a ponytail, making sure his bangs weren't too messy in the mirror.

 

He quickly changed into his clothes and exited the steamy bathroom before heading out of his room and downstairs. He pulled on his boots and grabbed a baseball cap, pulling it on his head before snagging his keys off the hook on the wall and heading out. Locked the doors behind him.

 

“Daddy look how tall I am!!” Keelin’s voice made him turn, looking over to see Benny carrying Keelin on her shoulders. He smiled, the sight making his heart warm.

 

“Wow~ you're a giant now!” He called, stepping off the porch and walking over to them. Keelin giggled loudly.

 

“You ready, _dushka?_ ” She asked, pulling Keelin off her shoulders and propping her on her hip. Keith nodded, looking a little sullen.

 

“As I'll ever be, y’know?” He mumbled, taking Keelin from her and going over to the truck. Benny followed close behind, giving his back a pat.

 

“You'll be ok. Just try not to think about it so much, yeah?” She said as she helped get Keelin into her car seat. Keith smiled as he buckled his daughter's seat belt.

 

“Easier said than done. Thank the stars I have you to help me.” Benny smiled and pat Keith's back. She hopped in the front seat of the truck after Keith finished putting Keelin in her car seat and buckling it. Keith bopped Keelin on her nose before closing Benny's door for her and getting in the driver's side and starting the old truck up. He slowly pulled out of the driveway and began down the dirt road to his mother's house. His mother was technically his neighbor seeing as her house was next to his, only separated by a good mile and a half stretch of land making it impossible to walk to with a small child. Luckily, his truck made it within less than a couple of minutes. He pulled up next to the large garage and parked behind his mother's vehicle. He turned off the ignition and exhaled.

 

“Keith, everything will be alright. Your mother isn't afraid to whoop ass, even her own kids’ asses.” Keith looked over at her and smiled gently.

 

“Thanks, Benny” he replied, a soft look settling over his face as his eyes drifted to Keelin

 

 _“Do it for her_ ” a small voice whispered in his head. He took one last deep breath and opened the driver's side door while Benny hopped and headed to the bed of the truck to grab the few things she'd brought for Talia. Keith opened Keelin’s door and unbuckled her from her car seat. He swooped her up quickly and peppered kisses on her cheeks. She giggled and they both heard the sound of footsteps. Turning around, Keith saw his mother and brother on the porch. He gulped as Keelin started wiggling around and he set her on the ground.

 

“Granny! Granny! Hiiiiiii. I missed you!” Keelin yelled at the top of her lungs as she stumbled over her own feet in excitement to hug her grandma. Keith swiftly caught her arm before she hit the ground and set her back on her feet. He looked up and felt Benny's presence next to him. He looked over at her and nodded before following behind Keelin. She was definitely excited and that's what mattered.

 

Benny's hat covered her eyes, shielding her face from the sun, arms full of large bundles of wool. She was right behind Keith. “You'll be fine.” She mumbled to him. Keith nodded, acknowledging her.

 

When Keith finally made it to the porch, Talia was already holding the giggling toddler in her arms. “Hello, sweetheart.” She said, side hugging Keith with a kiss on the cheek. Keith returned both.

 

“Hi, momma.” He mumbled, releasing her with a smile. Talia chuckled.

 

“Takashi is standing right there, kid.” She teased. Keith tensed, glancing at his older brother. Shiro was looking down at him with a soft expression.

 

“It's good to see you, Keith.” He was treading lightly, seeing how the pressure was starting to get to him. Keith nodded curtly.

 

“You too. Are… you and Allura still together?” He asked, at least trying to start a conversation. Shiro's face fell a bit.

 

“Oh uh… no. I'm dating Matt now.” He said, smiling. Keith nodded, a smirk pulling at his lips.

 

“I knew there was no way you were actually straight.” He said. Shiro blushed darkly.

 

“W-wha… you… shut up.” He finally snapped.

 

“Daddyyyyy~~!!” Keelin suddenly whined, reaching for him from Talia’s arms. Keith smiled warmly, taking her from his mother.

 

“Yes, m’lady?” He asked, nuzzling her cheek, making her giggle. She then pointed at Shiro.

 

“Uncle Shiro, right?” She asked, tilting her head. Keith's breath caught for a moment before he nodded.

 

“Y-yeah. Uncle Shiro.” He said. Shiro chuckled, holding out his hand for her to shake. Keelin stared at the metal and fake skin for a second before taking his hand confidently and shaking it as hard as she could with both hands.

 

“Nice! To! Meet! You!” She yelled. That made all of them laugh. When Keelin finally let go and gave Shiro his hand back, she tugged at Keith's bang softly. “Where's ocean boy?”

 

Keith paled, looking at Shiro. “Is… he here?”

 

“Yeah, he's on the back porch with Pidge. Hunk's in the kitchen making lunch.” Shiro said, patting Keith reassuringly on the shoulder. Keith nodded, setting Keelin down.

 

“You know where your toys are?” He asked. Keelin nodded.

 

“In Granny’s living room. In the blue bin.” She said. Keith smiled at her.

 

“You wanna go play with them?”

 

“Ok!” Keelin waddled into the house, making red fly over her head and making airplane noises as she went. Once there was more room on the porch, Benny stepped forward.

 

“Hey, Ms. Shirogane? Where would you like this?” She asked. Talia turned her.

 

“Oh! I'll show you. It's this way.” She made her way down the front porch steps to around the side of the house, Benny following her. Leaving Keith alone with Shiro.

 

 _Traitor!_ He grumbled in his mind, glaring at her back. Shiro cleared his throat, making Keith turn to him.

 

“I know this is a bit sudden, but I really am happy to see you.” He said. Keith nodded, crossing his arms.

 

“Good to see you too.” He said. Shiro had a strained expression before swooping in and hugging Keith close. Keith gasped in surprise, not sure if he should hug back or not. It was silent for a moment.

 

“I was so worried… you just… vanished, Keith.” Shiro said softly. Keith hesitated for a moment, before hugging Shiro back.

 

“Sorry I worried you.” He said. Shiro released him and ruffled his hair.

 

“But you couldn't have made a phone call? Or text someone? Jesus Keith a little warning would have been nice.” He said, setting him with the 'big brother’ look. Keith rolled his eyes, heading into the house.

 

“I know, I know. Get off my back.” Shiro sighed but followed after him anyway. Keith was trying his best not to get frustrated but he was still not used to answering to anyone but himself and Keelin. It was hard but he took a breath and made his way into the kitchen, Shiro trailing behind him. He stopped in the doorway when he noticed Keelin sitting on the table, her eyes drilling holes in the back of Hunk’s head. Hunk hadn't seemed to notice yet and Keith wanted Shiro to watch Keelin in action. He stopped his brother with a hand on his arm. Shiro stopped and shot Keith a questioning look. Keith pointed towards Keelin with a raised eyebrow then put a finger over his mouth to signal him. They watched quietly as Keelin observed Hunk, her feet swinging over the edge of the table.

 

Hunk didn't notice Keelin for a couple more seconds. He carried on before turning around and jumped slightly at the surprise of Keelin’s wide eyes staring at him. They locked gazes and Keelin looked him up and down. A small smile rose on her face and she giggled.

 

“You look like happy.” She declared before smelling the air. “Ooohhh, pie!” Hunk raises his eyebrow.

 

“And what's that mean? I look like happy?”

 

“It means if happy was a person, it'd look like you”

 

“And why is that?” Hunk didn't talk to a lot of little kids but he could tell that this one was extremely insightful.

 

“Well for one, you have a big smile. Then you're wearing yellow. Like the sun. Daddy always says the sun is happy and not melancoolie.” Hunk laughed.

 

“I think you mean melancholy, kiddo. But that's a big word so I don't blame you. I'm Hunk.” He put his hand out and smiled. Keelin grinned widely and grasped his hand with both of hers before shaking it.

 

“I'm Keelin. I'm here to visit granny and everyone else.” Hunk stared at her a second before snapping his fingers in remembrance.

 

“You're Keith’s daughter? From the store yesterday!” Keelin nodded vigorously and held her arms out to be held.

 

“Uh huh. Can I have upsies?” Hunk looked at her nervously.

 

“I don't know. What if I drop you? You're tiny.” Keelin pouted.

 

“Pleeaaasseee?” Keelin kicked her feet faster to punctuate her plea and Hunk swiftly scooped her up.

 

“Okay! Okay. I can't believe I'm letting a kid push me around.” Keelin just giggled and wrapped her arms around Hunk’s neck. Hunk smiled to himself and gently bounced her up and down. Keelin screeched loudly and giggled as Hunk’s laugh echoed around the sunny kitchen.

 

Keith looked at Shiro who looked lost. Keith began to worry when Shiro seemed to be tearing up. Shiro looked at Keith then back to Keelin.

 

“She's just like you. But…” Keith smiled sadly and squeezed his brother’s hand

 

“Happier. Purer. She's a kid. Even before she was born I knew I couldn't risk Keelin being in foster care like I had been. I protected her too much. That's why I disappeared.”

 

“Daddy! Uncle White! I found Sunshine Man!” Keelin's voice broke them out of their moment. Keith turned to see Hunk’s soft eyes.

 

“Keith. Hey.” Keith smiled shyly before stepping forward and offering the large man a hug. Hunk took the opportunity, making sure not to squish Keelin. Keith tensed before relaxing slightly and chuckling.

 

“I missed you, big guy.” He gently patted Hunk’s back before pulling away. The kitchen timer went off and Hunk set Keelin down on the table before bustling over to the oven. Keith ruffled Keelin’s hair and she stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“Daddy, can uncle Shiro play with  me?” Keelin whispered to her father and Keith smiled.

 

“Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he'll say yes” He gently helped her back onto the floor and watched as she walked over to where Shiro had sat. She gently poked his leg and he looked up from his phone.

 

“Hey, sweetheart. What's up?” Keelin smiled shyly and cleared her throat softly before asking him her question.

 

“Uncle Shiro, can you play with me? You don't have to.” Shiro smiled and nodded.

 

“Sure. I'd love to play with you. Let's go see the toys that granny has for you.” He stood up and gently took her hand in his. Keelin smiled widely and led him to the living room. Keith sat down at the table and watched Hunk bustle around. A soft yawn escaped him and he groaned slightly. His head rested in his hands and he closed his eyes. The sound of Keelin and Shiro playing mixed with Hunk’s humming lulled into a sense of security. The slide of the back porch door snapped him out of it. He lifted his head and his eyes locked with ocean blue.

 

“Keith?”

 

“Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo soon like, life is chill. Except it's been kicking my ass. I don't wanna talk about it but I used all that shiz to write this. With help from the gorgeous Maddie, of course.


	6. Hay and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill us. Also, you're gonna need some tissues. Also, it's short cause we were excited to give you guys more content

Keelin led Shiro over to a small toy bin and settled on the floor. He sat down beside her and noticed her giving him an inquisitive look.

 

“What's that face for?” He chuckled slightly and she pouted. His face fell as nerves started to twist in his chest.

 

“I'm trying to figure which dolly to give you.” She continued to study his face for a second before smiling and reach into the toy chest. She rummaged around for a few seconds before pulling out a wooden nutcracker. Its jaw was broken and knocked against its face. It was clothed in white fur and had deep green eyes. Its face paint was almost worn away. Shiro looked at Keelin as she held it out to him. Her eyes were wide and she had a wide smile. He sighed and gently took the doll.

 

“Thanks, hun. It's very cute.” He noticed Keith's friend Benny heading into the kitchen. Shiro nodded at them before going back to playing with Keelin. He heard soft murmurs in the kitchen and suddenly felt like he was missing something. The voices in the kitchen were slowly rising in what sounded like an argument. Keelin had begun to peer past Shiro curiously and he quickly prayed she wouldn't notice anything.

 

“Uncle Shiro, why are they talking so loud?” She asked, voice tentative and small. A twinge of something cold curled in Shiro's chest, making him get up. Talia darted out of the kitchen, finding the two of them.

 

“Uh… I think you should go handle that. Fists are about to fly I think.” She said. Shiro nodded, heading for the kitchen while Talia picked up Keelin and took her upstairs for her trucks and car sets.

 

 _“Because it's none of your fucking business!!”_ Keith roared before storming off and shoving Shiro out of the way from where he stood in the threshold, out the front door and heading for the barn. Shiro stumbled back a step, surprised before looking over at the group in the kitchen. Pidge was sitting at the small table looking pale while Hunk bit his lip nervously. Lance was red in the face and glaring at the floor.

 

“...Do I want to know?” Shiro asked tentatively, leaning against the framing of the wall. Lance scowled.

 

“Just your brother being an asshat like usual.” He snapped. Shiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Did you try to interrogate him?” He asked.

 

Pidge said yes the same time Lance said no. Lance shot her a glare. She shrugged. Shiro inhaled sharply and attempted to gather his thoughts.

 

“Lance, we talked about this.”

 

“But…”

 

“No buts! We said we wouldn't interrogate him!” Shiro's voice raised involuntarily before he quickly calmed down. “Lance, you need to go apologize to him.”

 

“I don't think that's the best idea right now,” Benny spoke up from where they'd been standing. Lance turned to them and pulled a face of disgust.

 

“And who are you? His little boyfriend?” He spat out. Benny whipped her head up and stepped forward to poke Lance in the chest.

 

“I'm the closest thing Keith has to a best friend! I'm the only female in Keelin's life beside Talia that's close enough to be called family! So if I were you, I'd have some fucking respect for this _little boyfriend, asshole._ ”

 

Shiro tried to drown out the voices as everyone began to yell over each other. Lance and Benny screamed at each other. Pidge clung to Hunk as tears ran down her face and Shiro attempted to control his breathing. Somewhere above, a young girl watched her grandma cry and gentle smile at her while she played.

 

Lance didn't even realize what he said, but Benny suddenly shoved Lance back, making him stumble into the table. Her voice suddenly became deeper with a thick Russian accent.

 

“ _Fuck you._ ” She snarled. “You have no idea vwhat he's been through. Vwhat I've had to stop him from doing. So don't you dare act like you know a damn thing. She brushed past Shiro, heading for the barn to find Keith.

 

!!!!!!!

 

Keith gripped his hair tightly, his body curled up in a pile of hay. His eyes were wide open as the images and memories flashed before him.

 

_A small baby laid crying in his arms, the blanket wrapped around her slightly damp and her dark curls clinging to her pale face. He glanced up at the teen girl that had appeared on his porch, barefoot and shivering. Her nightgown was torn and muddy, blood dripping from what looked like scratches and scraped knees_

 

His memory of the voices was faded. He’d pushed back the thought of that night, what happened, but at that moment the more he tried to push them down, the stronger they fought and with them came the taste of bile

 

_“Kas… what… Kasi… What the fuck?”_

 

_“Keith… I can't… no more… too much… please”_

 

_“Ka… please… Don't… not to… what will I do?”_

 

_“Just take the… brat… ruined my life!...”_

 

_The flash of lightning as the girl turned. The wail of the baby, searching for her mom and uncomfortable from the foreign wetness on her body. The note she’d pushed into his hand. The girl paused once and said something before running out the door._

 

_“Take… care… tell her… love her… mommy loves you… Kee…”_

 

_He had changed then rocked the baby to sleep and read the note._

 

_The phone in his hand. The numbers. The words._

 

_“911… what… emergency?...”_

 

_“Mother of my baby… bridge… help…”_

 

Keith felt his chest rising rapidly and tears leaking down his face. He gulped and bit his lip hard, trying to ground himself. He knew he had to calm down, but the pounding in his head wasn't helping. Hands gripped his shoulder, making him jump.

 

“Keith? Keith look at me.” A voice demanded. Keith blinked rapidly, trying to get the tears to fade. Benny's form came into view.

 

“Benny?” He mumbled. She pulled his hands away from his hair and put them on her shoulders.

 

“Keith, look at me. Slow and deep breaths.” She said softly, adjusting Keith so he was sitting up and she could drape her thighs across his lap. Leans against his side, wrapping her arms around him as he trembled. She held him tightly and gently hums. Keith closed his eyes and listened to her soft humming. His breathing slowly evened out and he sighed deeply.

 

“Thanks, Bens. That's the second time this week. I owe you.” He chuckled sadly and Benny nudged him lightly.

 

“You don't owe me anything, _tupitsa_.” She hugged him close and felt his head drop onto her shoulder. Her eyes drifted to the door and she noticed a nervous and red-faced Lance shuffling. She glared at him, tensing up. Keith looked up to see what she was tensing up at. The sight of Lance made him tremble, holding Benny tighter to him.

 

“Listen, if you want to talk to him, I need to know that you’ll be fine,” Benny said, managing to pull Keith away and look at him. His gaze flicked from Benny to Lance and back again before Keith offered a shy nod. Benny nodded back and gave him a comforting squeeze before she got up and walked towards the door. When she reached Lance, she stopped and glared at him.

 

“Is…Is he alright?” He asked. Benny's lip curled.

 

“As he'll ever be. If I find out you made it worse than you can kiss your welcome here goodbye.” She snapped, knocking into his shoulder as she headed back for the house, making him stumble back a step.

 

Lance bit his lip as he watched Benny leave, turning back to watch Keith get up from the hay pile. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, looking more insecure and nervous than before in the house. Now, it was just the two of them. The silence between them was suffocating. “Look… I know I messed up. This whole situation is confusing me and I got frustrated when I couldn't figure it out.” Lance offered.

 

Keith kept his arms crossed and a few feet of distance between them. “You should learn not to push boundaries,” Keith said softly. Lance huffed out a weak laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Hehe… yeah, I know. But, I am sorry for how I behaved. I didn't think about how you would feel and just let my frustrations get the better of me.” Lance said, eyes honest as he took a step closer. Keith allowed him to get closer.

 

“Now you're starting to sound like me.” He said, a weak smile on his face that made Lance's widen.

 

“I guess I am.” He said. Keith gently kicked at the hay under his feet. Lance smiled softly at the sight of small hay strands wrapped up in his hair. He blushed when Keith looked at him and pouted.

 

“What are you looking at?”

 

“U-um, you have hay in your hair.” He said. Keith huffed, chuckling.

 

“Figures.” He said, reaching up to brush them away. Lance moved before he thought, reaching out and helping Keith. “Ah… thanks.”

 

“No problem,” he said, forgetting how soft Keith's hair was. Keith hummed, soon stopping and letting Lance do it since he could see them, rubbing at his eyes.

 

“I know that you have questions… just one at a time, alright?” Keith asked, looking up at him. Lance nodded, offering a smile.

 

“Got it.” With that, the hay was gone and Keith's hair was clean. Lance was about to ask a question when Pidge ran in.

 

“KEITH!!” she yelled. Keith jumped and turned to look at her with worry.

 

“What? What is it?” He asked, going to her.

 

“I-I don't know! We gave Keelin some pie and she started wheezing and turning red-” Pidge couldn't finish her sentence before Keith was already sprinting towards the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Maddie: I just looked up names with relevance to the story. Also Keef is my son.
> 
> Emma: This story is full of blood, sweat, tears, and if it weren't for Maddie there'd be incorrect grammar too. I wouldn't have been able to do this without her help
> 
> Maddie: Awww, thanks ;) Your grammar and spelling suck tho.
> 
> Emma: :( why are you like this?
> 
> Maddie: My mind is an enigma~


End file.
